


The Importance of Paperwork

by SonglordsBug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Stark, Darcy is NOT Tony Stark's daughter, Darcy is Phil's sister, Darcy is Tony's Sister, Darcyland (Marvel), Gen, plots are foiled because of paperwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: The Avengers are confused when Darcy shows up after the Battle of New York and starts making her way into classified areas of SHIELD. According to her, her brother's declaration of death paperwork hasn't been filed, meaning he's still alive.
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darcy Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884060) by [SonglordsBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug). 



> crossposting from stumblr

The day after Loki tried to conquer New York, the Avengers gathered on the deck of the battered helicarrier to welcome Doctor Foster and her assistant.

When the women came off the jet that brought them in, Thor happily swept his Jane up in his arms. Darcy Lewis absently stepped around their embrace while fiddling with her iPod.

Tony Stark stepped forward hesitantly, sorrow on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but she turned away from him and started walking to the nearest door. He gaped after her before following, along with the others.

Inside the doorway Darcy hesitated, looking down both of the corridors she could take.

“Which way, Jay?” she asked.

She appeared to get an answer through her iPod because she turned right. The Avengers followed in confusion.

“Where are we going?” Tony asked.

“A high security medical room,” she said.

“Why?” he asked again.

“Because Pip’s 54b hasn’t been filed even though everyone else’s who died has,” she said.

“What’s a 54b?” Tony asked.

“A piece of paperwork that starts the official declaration of death for a Shield agent. Maybe? I’m not super sure, it was really boring.” Darcy said, turning down another hallway.

“A 54b is a declaration of death, yes. It has to get filed before the next of kin can be contacted, the funeral can be arranged, and the will can be dealt with.” Clint said, speeding up to walk nearer to Darcy. “How do you-”

“You’re sure his is the only one?” Tony interrupted.

Darcy nodded.

“Yep. There’s a list of dead agents and he’s on it. I had Jay check and everyone else’s has been filed.” She said.

“How do you know his hasn’t?” Tony asked.

“Cause it’s the trigger for Protocol 93.” Darcy said.

“93.” Tony said.

“Which hasn’t been triggered.” Darcy said, stopping at a door and starting to fiddle with the security lock.

“If 93 hasn’t been triggered then how did you know he was dead?” Tony asked.

“Cause I asked Jay for a casualty list? Duh.” Darcy answered. “Screwdriver?”

Tony pulled out the small tool kit he used for fiddly repairs on the suit and handed Darcy his screwdriver. She took it with a pleased hum and opened the panel on the lock.

“Why did you want a casualty list?” Tony asked.

“There were aliens, and world invasion, and you were on TV, and Shield was involved, and nobody was answering their cell phones, and you don’t know why I wanted a casualty list? Sometimes you’re really dumb.” Darcy said as she fiddled with wires.

“This doesn’t explain why you’re breaking into a secured area.” Steve said, frowning.

“Because I want to see with my own eyes that Pip’s alive, not just through a crappy vid feed.” Darcy said.

“Who is Pip, exactly?” Clint asked.

“My older brother.” Darcy answered, making a pleased sound as the door suddenly opened.

“Your older brother is Shield? And you know Tony Stark?” Jane demanded.

“Yes Jane. But I don’t ever talk about it, which is why you didn’t know.” Darcy said stepping into the corridor behind the door.

Everyone but Tony followed her. Darcy turned back to give Tony a look.

“You coming?” She asked.

Tony was pale and shocked, his eyes locked on Darcy.

“He- You’ve seen vid?” He asked.

She nodded. He shook off his shock.

“Well then, let’s go!” He said, smiling with more teeth than necessary.

Darcy’s only answer was an equally feral grin.


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn’t made it very far before someone in scrubs showed up.

“What do you think you’re doing? You can’t be here! This is a restricted area!” He cried in outrage.

“That’s nice. Do we look like we care?” Tony asked as he stepped into the man’s path, leaving Darcy room to continue leading the way.

The nurse follows, sputtering.

Jane is still stuck on the secrets just revealed and asks “But why?”

“Jane?” Darcy answers.

“What?” Jane responds.

“I promise we will sit down and have a long talk about everything and much explanations will be had and hopefully by the end we will both be satisfied. But! Right now I am working on getting visual confirmation that my critically injured older brother is not actually dead no matter what the casualty lists say, okay?” Darcy said.

“…Okay.” Jane said.

“You can’t have an older brother in Shield.” Clint said, shaking his head.

“Why not?” Darcy asked, without looking up from her iPod.

“Because it would have come up in your background check and it didn’t.” Clint answered.

“That’s assuming it’s knowledge Shield has.” Darcy said, flashing him a smirk.

“But… but…” Clint sputtered.

“How would you get familial notifications without Shield knowing about you?” Natasha asked.

“Protocol 93, among others.” Darcy answered.

“Those aren’t protocols I know.” Natasha said.

“Well, they aren’t Shield protocols.” Darcy said.

Then she stopped in front of the next door in the hallway and for the first time, anxiety showed itself as she bit her lip.

“Well?” Tony asked.

“This should lead into the monitoring room, which will have a window into his room, they’re having to keep him in a sterile environment.” Darcy said.

Tony nodded and this time he popped open the electronic lock and hotwired the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

The door slid open and Darcy hesitated, darting a glance at Tony. He nodded encouragingly and gestured her in. The rest of the Avengers filed in behind them, all eyes turning towards the observation window.

Shocked silence fell as they caught sight of the man on life support. The silence was broken when Clint made a strangled, choking sound and turned to Natasha.

“You said- you said- Nat that’s Phil! You said-” Clint choked out, looking wild eyed.

Natasha was shaking her head.

“I didn’t know. Clint, I wouldn’t have- Fury said he was down,” Natasha said, the same shock and betrayal in her eyes.

“It’s true, he made an announcement that Coulson was down,” Steve said, frowning.

“What happened?” Jane asked.

“Alas, twas my brother, Loki. I saw it all from the cage meant for friend Hulk. My brother stabbed the Son of Coul in the back. It was a most grievous would, I truly thought it fatal,” Thor answered.

“Well he certainly looks like he’s been stabbed. It looks like it’s a miracle he’s alive,” Bruce said, his eyes scanning the many pieces of medical equipment visible.

“Fury shouldn’t have lied to us,” Steve said, jaw clenching.

“No, and we’re gonna have to- but thank fuck he’s alive,” Clint said shakily, before stiffening. “Wait!”

He turned until his eyes landed on Darcy and Tony, who were tucked into a corner near the glass. Darcy had a palm pressed to the window and Tony’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. Clint stepped nearer, overhearing their quiet conversation.

“You really didn’t know?” Darcy was asking.

“No. Things have been busy around here. And Jarv didn’t say a thing,” Tony said.

“Oh. Really J? That’s kinda harsh,” Darcy said.

“To be fair, we only confirmed our suspicions four hours ago. And… I didn’t want to draw attention prematurely. I do apologize for keeping silent sir,” Jarvis’ voice rose from the iPod speaker.

“No, it’s fine, buddy. You made the right call,” Tony said.

They stopped talking as Clint came close enough to catch their attention, his eyes locked on Darcy. She raised a questioning eyebrow as he scanned her face searchingly.

“You’re… his Bit?” Clint asked hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Darcy said, smiling a little.

“Oh, wow, okay,” Clint breathed, before frowning a little. “He never mentioned Stark.”

Darcy smiled impishly at that.

“Not by name, maybe, but did he ever mention Tinker?” she asked, laughter in her eyes.

“What? No way!” Clint said, eyes snapping to Tony’s almost shy expression.

Before anything more could be said, Fury appeared in the doorway.

“Stark! You said you’d removed your AI from my systems,” the man growled.


	4. Chapter 4

“I lied,” Tony said, baring his teeth in not-a-smile. “You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, Fury?”

“I made the call for his safety,” Fury snapped, nostrils flaring.

“Yeah, but, hey look! Crisis over! And to all appearances, you intended on keeping up the charade!” Tony said, waving an arm at the observation window and the patient beyond.

“Stark,” Fury growled, “I do what is necessary with my agents.”

“Your agent,” Tony said, eyes narrowing. “All right, Jarvis enact Protocol 93c.”

“Yes sir,” murmured Jarvis from the nearest speaker.

“And while you’re at it, I want everything there is to know on chest and stab wounds. And start making arrangements for the Tower’s medical ward, I want the best equipment aned doctors. Oh and give Auntie a call to let her know what’s going on,” Tony rattled off. “Actually, belay that last, I think Bit’s better suited to make that call.”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis answered.

“Stark, I don’t know what you think you’re-” Fury’s snarl was cut off by a ping from Tony’s phone.

“And here we go! A list of Agent P. Coulson’s medical proxies,” Tony drawled, scrolling through a page on his phone. “And would you look at that! At the top of the list! Anthony Edward Stark.” Tony looked at Fury with hard eyes. “I think you’ll find he’s not yours, he’s mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Stark, if you think I’m just going to let you blatantly hack your way onto Coulson’s medical proxy- "Fury’s enraged growl was casually interrupted.

"Uh, there are paper copies filed in all of the appropriate places… and tucked away in some other spots for safekeeping,” Darcy drawled, flicking her fingers through the holographic display projecting from her iPod.

“I’m sure one can be produced before you get a chance to burn them all,” Tony said with a thin smile.

Fury bristled but before he could reply, Hill stepped out from behind him.

“If there is legitimate proof that you are his medical proxy, then we’ll abide by it,” she said, jaw firm, pointedly not looking at Fury.

“That’s… good to know,” Tony said, giving her a long, thoughtful look. “But we’re not leaving him alone in the meantime.”

“Of course,” Hill said, almost looking amused.

“We can take it in four hour shifts,” Steve announced, giving Tony a cautious look. “That way there’s always an Avenger with him and we still have time to see to other things.”

Tony looked at him in surprise before nodding.

“Sounds like a plan Cap,” Tony agreed. “And Jarvis will be watching too.”

“Hey Tony, specs for the med equipment have come in already, only J’s sensors are damaged on that floor so he can’t calculate what needs doing. Also several docs have already agreed to interviews, but you should probably get Miss Potts’ help with those,” Darcy said.

Tony smiled softly and stepped back over to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Then I’d better get back to the Tower. Cap schedule me for a later shift,” Tony said. “You coming?”

“No, I wanna stay here for a bit,” Darcy said, eyes flicking towards the observation window.

“All right then, I’ll see you later Bitling,” Tony agreed.

“I’m staying with Darcy,” Jane announced.

“Then I will gladly take the first watch over our fallen comrade,” Thor said.

“Nat and I are gonna take Hill and go find that paperwork,” Clint said after a series of silent exchanges with Natasha. “Cap can you give us later shifts?”

“Of course,” Steve said.

Natasha and Clint nodded and led Fury and Hill out.

“I-I can take a shift,” Bruce said swaying, “but I think I need a nap first,” he finished with a sheepish yawn.

“I’ll take the second shift, and if you’re up to it you can take the third,” Steve offered.

“Well, now that that’s all sorted, Bruce come back with me, I’m sure we have an unoccupied be you can use,” Tony said, pulling Bruce with him as he swept out of the room.

“Indeed Sir, we have several,” Jarvis replied from Tony’s phone.

Steve looked around the room, smiled gently if uncertainly at Darcy, nodded to Thor, and left. Thor leaned against a wall watchfully and drew Jane into a quiet conversation, leaving Darcy to catch her breath and look at Phil through the window.


End file.
